happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Whole Day Without Smoking
A Whole Day Without Smoking is an HTFF TV Episode where Mussell and Stone both go a whole day without smoking. Episode Roles Starring * Mussell * Stone Featuring * Daisy * Giggles * Wilt * Lifty and Shifty * Russell * Lumpy Appearing * Toad Plot The episode begins with both Stone and Mussell sitting under a tree, smoking marijuana. The two giggles as they do so until a upset voice is heard. Stone looks around and spots and angry giggles, holding a dead flower. She then points over at Daisy and Wilt who look in horror at a ded garden. Stone lets out a gasp and then notices the smoke from his and Mussell's marijuana is what causes it. Stone quickly puts his blunt and then knocks Mussell's from his hand. Mussell becomes upset at this, but Stone points at the dead garden and tells him off. Soon the duo are both seen holding all their blunts before a fire and they both shakes hands before tossing their blunts in a fire and walking away. Once the duo walk away, Toad walks by and ends up getting high from the burning marijuana. Stone is then shown helping Giggles, Wilt and Daisy replant the garden from before, smiling as he does so. Mussell is then shown hanging out with Russell, unsure of what to actually do without smoking. As Russell talks to Mussell, Mussell begins suffering from withdraw and ends up picturing Russell as a marijuana leaf. Mussell smiles and begins walking at Russell who looks at him confused. Stone is then shown again, also starting to suffer from withdraw as he thinks he spots marijuana in the garden. He reaches out and grabs the marijuana and rips it out of the ground and upon doing this, Giggles yells at him and its then shown that the marijuana is actually a small rose bush. Stone lets out a gasp and drops the bush, also revealing his hand has been cut by thorns. Giggles and the others also gasp at this sight. Stone is then seen again, seen having to somehow sliced Russell up and rolled him in a blanket. Mussell realizes what he has down and lets out a scream before running away. At the same time, Stone is shown with his hand now bandaged and leaving the hospital. As he walsk from the hospital, he passes by an alley where Lifty and Shifty are. The two spot Stone and call him over before revealing a large amount of marijuana. Stone lets out a gasp and reaches for it, but then he remembers the dead garden and runs off. He runs past Mussell who also spots Lifty and Shifty and upon spotting all the marijuana, he freaks out and runs towards it. Lifty and Shifty step in his path to stop him, but Stone shoves them both out of the way and leaps in the pile of marijuana. Mussell quickly rolls himself a blunt and lights it up, however an ember falls from the blunt and lands on the rest of the marijuana and lights it all of fire, along with Mussell. The fire quickly spreads to the buildings formign the alley and Lifty and Shifty. Stone is then shown back at the fire barrel from before which is now out. Stone, unable to handle it anymore dives into the barrel to find anything that might of survived the fire. Lumpy is then seen with a bag of lawn clippings which he dumps in the barrell. Lumpy then pulls out a match and lights the clippings on fire. The episode ends with Toad under a tree, smoking marijuana. End Tag "It's a Fire in Our Hearts The Keep Us Going" Deaths # Russell is killed by Mussell. # Mussell, Lifty, Shifty, Stone and possibly many GTF's burn to death. Injuries # Stone's hand is cut by rose thorns. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images